One-Shot: Order of Merlin Obstacles
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: It's never stated if the Golden Trio received Order of Merlin awards for their role in destroying Voldemort, but I imagine that they were. As for Order of Merlin classes, well…I had this idea that maybe Harry, Ron and Hermione were not treated equally in this regard, especially in the case of a certain red-head…. Will the Golden Trio be awarded equally? Enjoy!


**One-Shot: Order of Merlin Obstacles**

Harry Potter finished reading the letter to his siblings-in-law, Ron and Hermione Weasley. The Golden Trio looked at each other: their reactions ranging from elation to humble bewilderment to exasperation. Ron, of course, was displaying the foremost reaction.

"Blimey! And I thought we couldn't do any better than the Chocolate Frog Cards!"

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation at her husband. "Honestly, Ron! That wasn't that big a deal!"

"Don't invade his fantasy, Hermione," Harry joked, cracking a grin. "That's your hubby's "finest hour" remember? Weren't those your exact words, Ron?"

Ron tried his best to shoot them both a scowl, but it fell flat. He never enjoyed it when his wife and brother-in-law ganged up on him, even for a little bit of friendly teasing.

"And to correct your observation, Ron, receiving the Order of Merlin – irrespective of which class – is a bloody lot better than getting your mug on a Chocolate Frog card! Even if I think it's a bit much, what with all the interviews, the autographs, the _Daily Prophet_ articles and those other bloody accolades we've already gotten!"

Ron grinned at Hermione almost stupidly.

"What?" she snapped shortly.

"You're beautiful whenever you swear," Ron admitted in an almost lovesick way. Hermione's annoyance crumbled as she sidled up to him.

"And you're cute whenever you get that puppy dog look in your eyes," she teased.

"And _I'm_ leaving the room now!" Harry announced. Even after 15 years of his best friends being romantically involved, he still was not used to walking in on them kissing or being present for normally private movements. Unfortunately, the Chosen One had his exit blocked by his niece: Ron and Hermione's 7-year-old daughter, Rose.

"We got the Order of Merlin!" she shrieked with glee, not caring that she was riding the coattails of her parents' and uncle's victory with that statement. Harry just smiled.

"Give me some skin," he told Rose. He held up a hand and Rose leapt the two or so feet up to slap it. Honestly, playing the favorite uncle was cool. Harry quickly scooped Rose into his arms and kissed her temple.

"Let's go find Hugo, yeah? I think your mummy and daddy want some alone time," and he led her away to sound of smacking lips as Ron and Hermione celebrated their award with a full-blown snog. Harry could only shake his head in bemusement. _Fighting one minute, literally snogging the next…I guess opposites really do attract…._

* * *

A week or so later, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the office of the Minister of Magic. Across from them, at his desk, was Dennis Creevey. The Minister had first explained why the Golden Trio was receiving this honor (as if he needed to).

"Now," Creevey continued. "I will tell you which class each of you has been honored with. But first, some formalities." He waved to an assistant standing at attention, who now read from a scroll:

 _The First Class Order is awarded "for outstanding bravery or distinction" in magic, the Second Class is awarded for "achievement or endeavor beyond the ordinary", and the Third Class is given to those who "have made a contribution to our store of knowledge or entertainment"._

The Minister nodded. "Per these guidelines, your classes have been determined as follows:" He too now read from a scroll. "For defeating the Dark Wizard Voldemort in the Second Wizarding War, we the Wizgamot deem this an act of 'outstanding bravery or distinction in magic', and therefore award the Order of Merlin, First Class to Mr. Harry James Potter. For withstanding and surviving a record of seven castings of the Cruciatus Curse under torture by the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange, while refusing to give up important magical secrets, we the Wizgamot deem these acts of 'outstanding bravery or distinction in magic', and therefore award the Order of Merlin, First Class to Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger Weasley. For destroying Horcruxes and abetting in the final hunt to destroy Voldemort, we the Wizgamot deem these acts of 'achievement or endeavor beyond the ordinary,' and therefore.."

"WHAT?!" Harry and Hermione were both on their feet now.

"…and therefore award the Order of Merlin, Second Class to Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Creevey snapped firmly, annoyed that Harry and Hermione had interrupted his droning. Both did not sit down though.

"So," Harry said, barely holding in his anger. "Killing Dark Wizards and surviving an Unforgivable Curse are First Class, but destroying Horcruxes – an ancient form of Dark Magic – are Second Class? With all due respect, Minister, I question your Wizgamot's ability to evaluate what constitutes one Class from another!"

The Minister looked as though he had just been slapped. "How _dare_ you, Mr. Potter!"

"HOW DARE YOU, SIR!" Harry roared, his face contorted in rage. "My brother deserves just as much, and probably more, than my sister and I!"

"I second that!" Hermione snapped resolutely. Ron, who looked flustered, was trying to pull his friends back into their seats.

"'Mione, Harry, sit down, it's not a problem…"

"Yes, it bloody well is, honey!" Hermione cut across him, rounding on her husband. "You deserve no less than Harry and I! Now, how do we appeal this decision, Minister?"

The Minister looked at her, stony-faced.

"Now, Minister, don't even try to tell me decisions like this can't be appealed. Order of Merlin awards have been called into contention before – such as Newt Scamander's appeal to receive Second Class, or Tilly Toke to receive First." Hermione warned, an icky-poo sweet yet triumphant smile on her face.

Harry turned back to Creevey, his face smug. "Don't mess with the cleverest witch of her age, Minister. Honestly, I'm amazed she doesn't have your job right now." Creevey's eyes narrowed at the not-so-subtle dig, but he finally spoke as if reading from a manual.

"Any decisions regarding awards or convictions can be appealed to the Wizgamot, and an appearance in court for such an appeal is required."

Hermione whipped out her calendar. "When is the Wizgamot available?"

* * *

That night, Ron and Hermione were preparing for bed. Ron had finished his routine an hour ago and was just sitting on the edge of their bed, admiring his wife as she combed her hair. But, it was clear his thoughts were somewhere else.

"You and Harry shouldn't have done that," he mumbled at last.

Hermione turned back to look at him, dismissing his comment with a wave of her hand. "Rubbish. You clearly were slighted, and we've always stuck up for one another, haven't we?"

"Yeah, but…to tell you the truth, I was kind of expecting to get Second Class…" Ron admitted. Now, Hermione turned to him, stunned.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice unusually soft. Ron scooted over to make room for her and she sat on the edge of the bed beside him, taking his hands in hers.

"It's just that…it proves a point, doesn't it? Compared to you and Harry, I'm just not good enough. I'm nobody special. I'm not the Boy Who Lived. I'm not the Greatest Witch of Her Age. I'm just…Ron. Once again, I'm 'second-best, always, eternally overshadowed…'"

"You stop right there, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione ordered, her voice cracking as she became emotional, tears swimming in her eyes. "I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again – especially the ones from that filthy locket, do you understand me?!" She cupped his face in her hands and leaned in close, staring deep into his eyes.

"You _are_ special. To me, and to Harry! You are so many things. You are the Best Wizard's Chess Player Alive, the King of the Keeper's Mound, Destroyer of Horcruxes! You can make me laugh like no one else can. You can also drive me up a wall like no one else can!"

Ron cracked a grin. "I can also take you up against a wall." Hermione blushed scarlet at his reference to their shagging and playfully slapped him, yet her eyes were twinkling.

"Like no one else," she finished softly.

"Better be," Ron almost growled.

"But, more importantly…" and here, Hermione seductively began to kiss and nip at Ron's face and ears, "…you are my husband. My lover. The father of my children. _Our_ children. And my Savior." She gave him a deep kiss on his lips before pulling back to look at him. "You saved me from Bellatrix, Ron. I bet the Wizgamot didn't remember _that_. But I do – and I always will."

Ron beamed at her, his eyes now tearing up. "I love you!" he got out. Hermione smiled.

"I know." They kissed again, and when they broke apart, Hermione could tell that she had won the argument.

"So," Ron asked. "How do fight and win this appeal?"

Hermione grinned back. "I've got some ideas."

* * *

About two months after that, the Wizgamot convened to hear the appeal of Ron Weasley's Order of Merlin class distinction. Ron and Hermione were already there, waiting for Harry. Both were relieved when he finally raced in just five minutes before the start of trial.

"Hey," he greeted, giving Ron a bro-hug and Hermione a peck on the cheek. "I dropped Rose and Hugo off with Ginny. They were playing with Al and Lily when I left."

Hermione smiled appreciatively. "I knew I did something right when I appointed you their godfather."

Harry shot her an amused grin. "You do everything right…like how you're going to win this appeal!"

"How _we're_ going to win this appeal, my brother," Hermione corrected.

"Oh, right." Harry's smile broadened. "What do I have to say again?" He was satisfied when Ron roared with laughter; Harry didn't want his best mate to hold any nerves inside.

A gavel sounded, calling everyone to seats and to order. Formal introductions were read, before the Head of the Wizgamot asked:

"Will the defendant please call his lawyer to the floor?" Both Hermione and Harry stepped forward.

"Your honor, Harry Potter and myself would like to argue our case in defense of my husband. Though neither of us are lawyers by trade, we feel we are the best people to present our case passionately while still remaining as objective as we possibly can."

The Wizgamot, clearly not expecting this, whispered together in hushed tones. Finally, the Wizgamot Head waved his hand. "The Wizgamot approves. You may proceed, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione nodded to Harry and he took the floor.

"Your Honor. I first wish to present our thesis as to why my brother-in-law was denied the First Class. It is of my and my sister-in-law's shared belief that Ron was denied this distinction due to abandoning the famed Horcrux Hunt for a brief time, and as such, your legislative body, the Wizgamot, accused him of treason."

There was an instant uproar, and the Head banged his gavel - "Order! Order!" - though he seemed stunned by such a bold accusation as well. Harry continued.

"Please do not misunderstand me. The Wizgamot did not formally accuse Ronald Weasley of treason. I am merely postulating that such a judgment was personally made by each of these legislators, and that such a judgment played an unfair and inappropriate factor in their decision."

"And now, to present our argument for why Ronald Weasley deserves the First Class. We turn to wording within the Order of Merlin Clause itself: _The First Class Order is awarded "for outstanding bravery or distinction" in magic._ Hermione and I will recount the actions of Ronald Weasley during the final year of the Second Wizarding War, and using this wording, make our case for why his actions during that time merit the definition of 'outstanding bravery or distinction in magic.'"

"The first notable action of Ron Weasley was during the Battle of the Seven Potters. Not only did he voluntarily risk his life by volunteering to impersonate me, but also defended – with great skill - the life of a famed Auror during that battle, the late, great Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. According to eyewitness sources, Ron Stunned a Death Eater straight to the head – not an easy task while flying at incredible speeds on a broom. Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizgamot, both of those actions alone merit the definition of 'outstanding bravery or distinction in magic' as far as I am concerned…but I know that justices such as yourselves are not so easily swayed."

"The second notable action of Ron Weasley came after his departure from the Hunt – occurred upon his return, in fact. Let me correct myself – Ron performed two notable actions in this moment in time, both of which are closely linked. The first was saving my life, by leaping into the freezing cold water of a frozen pond and swimming several yards down, and retrieving the sword of Gryffindor. All this was done as I was nearly strangled to death and drowned by Slytherin's locket, Voldemort's Horcrux. The second action is, as I said, closely linked to the first. Upon saving me from the pool, I ordered Ron to destroy the locket with the sword. Once I had opened the locket, Voldemort's voice performed psychological torture on Ron, including visions performed by ghostly renderings of myself and the love of his life. These visions were meant to belittle him, and render him unable to complete the task at hand. But, Ron _resisted_ these tortures. Even as he watched ghosts of his future bride and best friend belittle him, tell him he was _nothing_ , Ron resisted the influence of a Horcrux, and destroyed it with one clean stroke of that sword. Fighting back successfully against the power of such an ancient and Dark magical object, I would wager, is an extraordinary distinction in magic – not to mention the bravery displayed in saving a drowning man, and in such adverse conditions to his own health. And, now, for our final notable action, I will ask my sister-in-law, Hermione Weasley, to please take the floor."

Hermione now took the floor and spoke directly to the Wizgamot.

"The third – or, as Harry pointed out, I should say fourth – notable action of Ron Weasley came during the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor, sometime in March or April of 1998. My husband, brother-in-law and I were captured by Death Eaters and separated. While…I was being tortured, Ron – with great ingenuity - instructed the late house-elf Dobby to take other prisoners to his brother's home at Shell Cottage, on the outskirts of Tinworth. He and Harry then bravely ambushed the Death Eater and former Marauder Peter Pettigrew – known also as Wormtail – and strangled him, giving themselves a chance to escape. Ronald then boldly rushed a roomful of Death Eaters to save me from Bellatrix Lestrange. My true love literally pulled me out from under a fallen chandelier – at great risk to himself – before spiriting us away to Shell Cottage. Were it not for his quick and unselfish actions, I very well may have died that night."

"And now, ladies and gentlemen of the Wizgamot, I come to my and Harry's closing statements. I mentioned earlier that we would make our argument with a mixture of both the objective and the passionate. I now make my argument passionately, as both a mother and a wife – the wife, in fact, of the very man whom you have been asked to judge today. Ronald Weasley is the bravest, most unselfish, most loving man I have ever met in my entire life. But, the quality that made me fall in love with him was his unbounding loyalty for the ones he loved, be they family or friends. Yes, that loyalty was tested at one moment in time, but it was still just that – one moment in time, out of then 17, and now 32 years. In every other instance, Ron has remained faithful to his family, to his best friend, to his and my beloved children, and to me. At the end of the day, ladies and gentlemen, what other merit have we, but to be loyal? In my view, loyalty is the derivative of bravery, as well as extraordinary acts of magic. Not only did Ron rush Death Eaters for me, he knocked out a fully grown mountain troll for me as a first year; tried to defend my honor and later hurled slugs for me in our second year….and I could go on and on and on. Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizgamot, I implore you to judge this wonderful man by both his actions just described _and_ his character – not for his mistakes. I would argue you did not take into account my mistakes or Harry's – and we did make some - in your decisions for us. Do the same for the man I love. Thank you."

Hermione ceded the floor and the court adjourned to decide a verdict. After only an hour, they returned. The Head Wizgamot read from a scroll:

"We, the ladies and gentlemen of the Wizgamot, approve of the appeal and hereby decree the following: For saving multiple lives at the risk of his own, for bravely resisting extremely Dark Magic and for destroying a tangible source of an ancient form of that Dark Magic, we the Wizgamot deem these acts of 'outstanding bravery or distinction in magic', and therefore award the Order of Merlin, First Class to Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley."

The Head barely finished the verdict when shouts of celebration went up. Ron swept Hermione into his arms and kissed her until she could no longer breathe. They broke the kiss at last, both crying.

"I love you so much!" Ron croaked. "And for the record, love…" he kissed away the tears on her face. "Watching you defend me like that, winning this…THIS is my finest hour!" He then nearly ran Harry over in a bone crushing hug. Over his shoulder, an also emotional Harry gave Hermione a thumbs-up. Hermione joined their hug, tears of joy flowing down her face. This would rank up there as one of the fondest moments of her life, right up there with her and Ron's first kiss, their wedding, and the birth of their children. Seeing her husband made equal to her and Harry, recognized for his actions, made her heart swell and glow with pride.


End file.
